


Пойло

by Riakon



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Пьянство - великий грех. И Джесси уверен, что однажды, небеса разверзнут землю под ним, и он провалится в ад, на причитающийся ему круг.Пока же, Всевышний отчего-то послал ему не искупление его грехов, не наказание за свершение оных и после того, как он постригся в пастыря.Он послал ему самое отвратительное пойло в Техасе и Кэссиди.





	Пойло

Пьянство — великий грех. И Джесси уверен, что однажды небеса разверзнут землю под ним, и он провалится в ад, на причитающийся ему круг.

Пока же Всевышний отчего-то послал ему не искупление его грехов, не наказание за свершение оных и после того, как он постригся в пастыря.

Он послал ему Кэссиди.

Они снова сидят в церкви, на небольших скамейках друг напротив друга. Сегодня он грешит вискарем, самым дрянным, пожалуй, за всю историю человечества от сотворения мира.

— Фу, нет, ну что за мерзость, — Кэс презрительно приподнимает уголок верхней губы, и весь его вид показывает глубину его отвращения.

Джесси в очередной раз удивляется тому, какая живая мимика может быть у этого человека. То есть вампира, со слов последнего.

— О, да неужели, за свои 119 лет ты не пробовал ничего хуже? — Джесси поднимает брови, с сомнением глядя на собутыльника.

— Хуже дерьмеца я и не припомню, — в тон ему отозвался Кэссиди, и Джесси заржал.

— Я бы удивился, если бы после этого пойла ты хоть что-нибудь бы вспомнил!

— А ты сечешь фишку, — Кэс отсалютовал ему своим стаканом, поднес его к губам и сделал короткий глоток. — Ёбанный стыд, я уверен, этот отстой единственный и неповторимый!

— А раз он такой редкий, за это стоит выпить, — согласно кивнул пастырь, прикладываясь к своему стакану, и, уже несколько дрожащими пальцами достал из кармана сигареты, и предложил их Кэссиди. — Будешь? Или вампиры не курят? К слову об этом, я вообще ни единого раза не видел, как ты ешь.

— Тут, короче, какая тема, чувак, — вампир выудил одну сигарету из пачки, — знаешь, вся эта сопливая херня типа сумерек и дневников вампира? С их грёбанными утверждениями, что вампир может есть человеческую пищу тем или иным образом? 

Джесси кивнул.

— Так вот это все — херня. Настоящая кровь в этом плане ближе всего в настоящим вампирам — мы только пьем. Пьем алкоголь и кровь, потому что они остаются у нас в венах. Жратва же забивает желудок и попросту не переваривается. Мы даже посрать не можем, так что вот такая херня, — Кэс развел руками.

— Это интересно, но я вообще-то спрашивал не об этом.

— А-а, ты боишься, что я лакомлюсь по ночам кем-то из прихожан? — понятливо протянул вампир.- Не переживай из-за этого. Алкоголь помогает разжижать кровь, тем более я перекусил несколькими типами, которые пытались тебя распилить, пока ты спал.

— Отстойные у тебя шуточки, — усмехнулся Джесси, и посерьезнел. — Но я опять таки не об этом. Когда ты ешь, ты обязательно убиваешь человека?

— Ну, — Кэс развел руками, — чаще всего — да. Ты не пойми неправильно, я скрываюсь от охотников на вампиров, которые каким-то образом меня обнаруживают в самых разнообразных ебенях, даже в вашей Мухосрани. А оставлять их в живых у меня точно нет резона. Так что я совмещаю приятное и полезное с безопасным.

Кастер покачал головой.

— Ты, если нужно, всегда можешь попросить. Достанем, если будет надо, как тебе такой вариант?

— Не скажу, что я сильно против, — отозвался Кэс с изрядной долей сомнения, — но тут смотри какая тема, чувак — мне же чем свежее, тем лучше. Вот предложи ты мне у тебя крови занять, я бы не отказался.

— Полегче, ты же говорил, что убиваешь тех, кем питаешься, — хмыкнул Джесси. — Я еще жить хочу.

Кэссиди помахал указательным пальцем перед его носом.

— Ты меня не слышишь. Я не говорил, что смерть это обязательный атрибут, нет. Просто чаще всего так случается. Потому что чаще всего я питаюсь теми, кто явился, чтобы убить меня. И не вижу совершенно ничего зазорного в том, чтобы убить того, кто хотел убить меня. Око за око, и все такое.

— Ветхий завет был хорош, — согласился Джесси, — было в этом что-то правильное. Не по-христиански правильное. И тем не менее, насилие рождает насилие. Может быть тебе прекратить их убивать, и тогда они перестанут тебя преследовать?

— Не скажи, проповедник. Их много — я один. У меня другой план, — он опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана и наполнил его заново, — с тем же исходом, кстати. Я просто убью их всех.

Джесси покачал головой.

— Нельзя убить всех, Кэссиди. 

— Конечно можно, — криво ухмыльнулся в ответ вампир, — я знаю пару-тройку способов, но предпочту подождать. Это самый верный путь — люди все сделают сами. Как обычно.

Кэс почти грустно посмотрел на уже изрядно набравшегося Кастера, и покачал головой. Ему чтобы ужраться этим дерьмом его нужно было выпить не меньше восьми галлонов. И домешать на две трети чистым спиртом. В этом плане он завидовал человеку.

— А ты сам-то знаешь, каково это — когда тебя кусает вампир? — Прищурил темно-карие, в полумраке церкви казавшиеся практически черными, глаза Джесси.

— Ты имеешь ввиду, каково человеку? — уточнил Кэссиди. Джесси кивнул. — Не то, чтобы очень. Это больно. Страшно. И...- он пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая правильное слово, — невыносимо. 

От этих слов проповедник оживился. Он несколько сгорбился, подался вперед, глядя в глаза вампиру, и Кэс понял, что то, что будет дальше ему вряд ли понравится.

— Нет, — сказал он.

— Давай, чего тебе стоит? — Азартно заметил Кастер, и усмехнулся, — или ты слишком пьян, м?

— Недостаточно пьян для этого дерьма, — проворчал Кэссиди, недовольно хмурясь.

— Давай, чего уж там — если это всего лишь боль, я как-нибудь переживу, — почти здраво заметил Джесси, стараясь донести своим убедительным тоном, что он не отступит от этой идеи до тех пор, пока не воплотит ее в жизнь.

— А ты упрямый, да? — с сожалением отозвался Кэс.

— Как небольшое стадо ослов. Табун ослов...нет? — Джесси призадумался, на миг отвлекаясь.

— Стадо, — отозвался Кэссиди, надеясь отвлечь внимание Кастера снова, но, увы, безрезультатно. Пастырь поцарапал пальцами колючий подбородок и впился тяжелым взглядом в собутыльника.

Кэс поежился. Если Джесси Кастер в свою бытность убийцей так же смотрел на своих жертв, то он бы не удивился узнав, что его клиенты умирали от сердечного приступа. В этом в его природе было огромное преимущество.

— Черт с тобой, — фыркнул Кэссиди, — снимай рубашку.

— А не в шею? — Вскинул брови Кастер.

— Ау, пастырь, — пощелкал пальцами перед его носом Кэс, — тебе еще проповедь вести, а если кто-то увидит укус на шее, тогда пересудов в этом дрянном городишке будет на целую вечность. Это не единственная подходящая вена на теле человека.

— Хорошо, что ты не попросил снять штаны, — усмехнулся пьяно Джесси, расстегивая мелкие пуговки не глядя, скорее полагаясь на мышечную память, чем на собственное зрение.

— А я не фанат паховой вены, — клыкасто оскалился Кэссиди.

— Подмышечная, угадал? — поднял голову, сбрасывая рубашку с белой полоской «ошейника» на дощатый пол, Джесси.

— Именно, — Кэс кивнул. — Ложись на пол.

— Это еще зачем? — нахмурился Кастер.

— Не хочу тебя ловить, когда тебя поведет, — тут же отозвался вампир. — Нет, если ты против, то я пошел, — покладисто заметил он, не настаивая.

— Да нет, я просто удивился, — проповедник пожал плечами и опустился на пол, рукой отодвинув рубашку.

Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Выпивка делала свое черное дело — голова кружилась, но не настолько, чтобы из-за этого начала кружиться комната. Доски приятно холодили спину. Здесь, на полу дышать было легче, и легче было расслабиться.

Кэс перехватил его руку и завел за голову.

— Слушай, а ты уверен, что ты не извращенец? — начал было Джесси, но внезапно острая, словно бритва, боль прожгла его руку до самой шеи, впиваясь мириадами игл боли куда-то в голову. 

Он застонал, чувствуя, как нервы во всем теле напрягаются, в ответ на оглушающую боль, и его кожу покалывает. Но здесь работало простое правило — сильная, по-настоящему сильная боль, которая затмевает собой все прочие чувства, не может длиться долго, Первый спазм спадал, и он уже мог различить отдельные ощущения. 

Его трясущиеся ноги, рука, с силой прижатая к полу, горящая, от нехватки кислорода, гортань, вес чужого тела на собственном, губы, прижимающиеся к воспаленной коже укуса. 

Он мог поклясться, что чувствовал, как кровь покидает его, и живительная влага передается Кэссиди, наполняя его силой. 

Боль проседала в нем, медленно, но верно утихая, как и любая буря. Пик миновал, и Кастер чувствовал себя так, как никогда прежде. Это было неописуемо. Словно, он мог расчленить собственное тело на сотни тысяч молекул. Он мог сказать совершенно точно, как он себя чувствует. И он уже открыл рот, чтобы перечислить это, напомнить Кэсу как оно бывает.

Эта боль, оглушающая, почти полностью выбивающая дух сначала, потом, словно медленно сворачивающаяся змеей в одной точке. Это слабость, в теле, когда кажется, кто даже пошевелить одним пальцем — немыслимый подвиг, не подвластный простому смертному. Это восторг от того, что ты можешь почувствовать каждую частичку себя, можешь изучить свое тело по-новому. Это возбуждение, от удивительного чувства спокойствия и подчинения...

Джесси замер. 

Он не должен был возбуждаться. Это было неправильно. 

Хорошо, что он не успел открыть рот. Плохо, что он успел каким-то чудом зарыться пальцами в чужие волосы, притягивая к себе Кэса. Плохо, что он успел набрать в рот воздуха, и, потянув за пряди, впечататься поцелуем, безрассудно пьяным и сладким, в чужие губы.

И просто отвратительно, что это все не осталось без ответа.

— Ты, кажется, что-то говорил про извращенцев? — весело напомнил Кэссиди, чувствуя себя просто превосходно после подобного.

— Показалось, — отозвался нетерпеливо Кастер, вжимаясь пахом в чужой, притягивая Кэса снова в поцелуй.

Он не помнил, как это происходит. В большинстве случаев, ему казалось, что между поцелуями мелькают вспышки, прожигающие его веки с внутренней стороны. И между этими вспышками его брюки, и брюки Кэса оказались расстегнуты. Между этими, горячими, яркими вспышками его член оказался прижат к чужому, и умелые длинные пальцы Кэссиди обхватили их, двигая в едином ритме. Между этими огнями, прожигающими его голову, он утопал в ласках, толкаясь в чужую руку совершенно бесстыдно, алчно прижимаясь губами к чужим, желая получить больше, больше, больше.

Когда вспышки угасли, проповедник Джесси Кастер остался лежать на полу собственной церкви, довольный и спящий. 

Он спал, не зная, что столетний вампир заботливо вытер его, проверил укус на предмет воспаления и кровотечения и одел, не забыв даже про ошейник раба Божьего. 

Не знал, что завтра, когда он решит, что все это ему привиделось, он найдет укус со внутренней стороны руки между подмышечной впадиной и локтевым сгибом, ему будет невообразимо стыдно. 

Не знал, что после всего, что произошло, Кэссиди сидел рядом с ним на протяжении ночи, оперевшись о скамьи и вытянув рядом ноги, и размышлял о том, где бы еще ему взять этого уникального и омерзительного пойла.


End file.
